Tales of Passion II: Moonlight Love
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: Part two of the "Tales of Passion" suite. Sora believes he is in love with Kairi and consults Riku for help. How will this affect Riku? Find out. Review please; they're greatly appreciated.


**Warning:** Alrighty… This one's rated T. T means that there will be mild boy-on-boy action. Like, kissing and sensual groping. If that's not your piece of candy, please go back to the tray and pick out another.

**Author's Crap****:** Yay! Story Two of Tales of Passion!! The ratings will vary. Stay tuned for all of them. I will update as often as I can.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts… I never will… I'm broke…

One day on Destiny Island, Sora and Riku sat in their usual spot, the Paopu tree, talking about whatever crossed their minds. Swordplay, Selphie and Tidus, and Kairi…

"Speaking of Kairi, did ya go for her yet, Sora?" Riku said smirking as he bit into a Paopu.

"Wha--?!" Sora began obviously surprised at the question. "No…"

Riku continued eating his fruit as Sora became fascinated with the bark on the tree.

The silver-haired boy sighed.

"Are you ever gonna make an attempt to at least talk to her?" He asked tossing the remainder of the fruit into the sea.

"… I don't know what I would say." Sora said. "I mean, what if I say something stupid?"

The silver-haired teen put his hand on Sora's back and smiled.

"You won't." Riku said kindly. "Look, I'll help you."

The two spoke on the subject a bit more until the sun began to set.

Sora left Riku to sit on the tree. He approached the campfire where the red-haired girl was.

She was tending to the fire. They were going to spend the night on the island under the stars.

Sora inhaled deeply and began toward the female.

"Oh, Sora!" Kairi smiled gently. "Did you need anything?"

Sora inhaled before speaking.

"I need to talk to you." Sora said.

_Wow… The inhaling is really helping! _Sora thought. _Thanks Riku!_

"Sure, but first, would you hand me some of those fish kabobs?" Kairi said pointing her finger at the basket. "I went fishing a bit earlier and made them. It's dinner."

Sora reached over and grabbed four of the raw, but delicious looking food. He handed them to Kairi. She placed them, with caution, into the blazing fire.

She stood up to walk over to the log motioning for Sora to follow her. He walked to the log and sat down. Kairi looked at Sora; he looked quite serious. Whatever he had to tell her was big, of that much she was sure.

"Okay, what did you want to talk to me about, Sora?" Kairi asked smiling.

Sora paused.

_Breathe Sora! Breathe!_ Sora thought before inhaling more air than any other time.

"Um… Kairi… I… I like you…" He mumbled barely loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Okay… I like you too, Sora." She smiled.

_Rats!_ Sora thought. She's not getting it…

"N-no… I _like_ you…" Sora said putting emphasis on the like part.

He half expected her to get up and leave or avoid the subject. However, she did neither.

"Oh, Sora…" She said scooting closer to him.

She closed the distance between them.

It was then that a beautiful moment turned strange.

Sora had not expected her to do that. He and Riku hadn't discussed this.

He responded back but, had no clue as to what he was doing.

Suddenly, the scent of Paopu came wafting into his nostrils. The nostalgic scent invaded his mind. Where had he smelled it before?

"_Come on, Sora!"_ A masculine voice called. The figure became less cloudy in Sora's mind. _Riku…_ Sora thought. Then, something snapped. Why was he thinking about Riku as he kissed Kairi?

He broke the kiss and ran to the place… The place where _he _was…

"Sora! Wait!" Kairi called loudly after the running boy. "Did I do something wrong?!"

She stood frozen to the spot. She could do nothing more than watch the boy disappear.

Sora ran all the way to the Paopu tree where he found Riku. The silver-haired boy turned around and extended a hand to his best friend.

"So," Riku asked lightly punching Sora on his arm. "How'd it go?"

"Terribly..." The brown-haired male of the two said putting his head into his palms. "I had absolutely no idea what I was doing…"

Riku cocked his head to the side to look at Sora's face.

"Look on the bright side," Riku said grinning. "You're still with her."

"Yeah, but—"

"It went well!"

"You're not listening!" Sora said raising his voice.

Riku silenced himself and stared at the brown-haired teen.

"There is another problem…" Sora said softly.

He inhaled before saying the next part.

"I don't know how to kiss…" He mumbled.

Riku couldn't understand this low tone of voice.

"Come again?" Riku asked putting his hand to his ear.

"I don't know how to kiss!" Sora exclaimed.

Riku put his hand to his chin and began to stroke it lightly.

"I can see how that could prove to be a problem." Riku thought for a minute. "What you need are lessons, my friend."

Sora looked up.

"Lessons?"

"Lessons." Riku said. "Yup. You need to find someone to teach you the basics and more _advanced_ techniques."

"But, who?" Sora asked pondering on the issue.

"Selphie?"

Sora looked at his best friend in disbelief.

"She'd laugh at me! And I just know she would tell Kairi!"

"Kairi?" Riku suggested chuckling.

"Have you lost your feeble mind?!"

Riku shrugged.

"Then, there's no one left on the island!"

Sora realized that Riku was right about that… But he wasn't going to pick either one of the girls. They wouldn't let him live it down. He shifted uncomfortably. What was he going to do? Well, there was _that _possibility… But, could Sora ask him?

"There is, you…" Sora whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

"I mean, sure there's m—wait! Me?!" Riku screamed almost falling off the tree.

"See? I knew it was a stupid idea…" Sora said lowering his head from Riku's shocked gaze. "I should never have asked."

Riku saw the hurt in the boy's eyes before he tore them away from Riku.

"Sora… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that…" Riku began. "But I am curious, why me?"

Sora had many thoughts racing through his mind at this question. He finally settled on one.

"Because… You're my best friend… I know that I could trust you with this… And no one would have to know." Sora said smiling.

Riku felt his cheeks turn red at that statement. Sora was just so cute and innocent sometimes, that Riku wanted to just tease the life out of him… _Whoa! Where did that come from?!_

"… I'll help you… But only on one condition," Riku said seriously. "No one finds out about this."

"My lips are sealed!" Sora said zipping them childishly.

Riku chuckled at the gesture.

"You'll need to unseal them for this lesson…" Riku said leaning dangerously close to Sora.

Sora blushed at the closeness of his best friend's face.

"Now, kiss me…" Riku said seductively.

Sora's cheeks filled to the top with a red pigment.

"Relax." Riku coaxed. "I just need to see what you know."

Sora did as he was commanded. He calmed down and looked at the silver-haired teen.

He hesitantly leaned forward molding his lips to the silken pair before him. Riku had been expecting the kiss; he just didn't expect the boys' lips to be so soft. He fought back a moan as he felt his body respond.

Riku tasted exactly as Sora predicted. The teen tasted of Paopu fruit. The sweet taste imbedded itself into Sora's mouth.

Riku unconsciously slipped his arm around Sora's waist as the boy kissed him. It was becoming a bit much for Sora; he moaned involuntarily.

_Shit!_ Sora cursed. _Now Riku will think I'm weird…_

Sora pulled away from the boys' almost reluctantly.

Riku's mind was blank. He suddenly cleared his throat.

"You're not as bad as you think you are…" Riku said rubbing the back of his silver locks. "You could use a bit more work though."

Riku leaned close to Sora again. Sora gulped at the close contact.

"Let me show you," Riku began. "How it's done…"

Riku quickly covered Sora's lips with his own. He moved his mouth against the other boys' forcefully. Sora was new to this and just went along with it. Suddenly, Riku's hand slid to the small of Sora's back massaging it slightly.

Sora moaned again at the gentle gesture. Riku pushed his tongue against Sora's closed lips flicking it back and forth until Sora parted his lips and allowed the tongue inside. Sora relaxed into the loose embrace that Riku encased him in.

He couldn't figure out why he was feeling pleasure from the boy; let alone, Riku. The other's mouth was truly talented. It had reduced Sora into a pile of jelly.

He felt Riku's lips recede from his and whined unconsciously. Riku heard this and placed his lips back onto the other males'. Sora moaned again feeling like he was floating.

He wanted Riku to kiss him over and ove--!

_No, Sora… _The brown-haired teen thought._ Riku's your best friend! A __**GUY **__best friend! You can't think about him and his soft_ _li--! Stop that!!_

During the kiss, Sora had slid his hand onto Riku's lightly tanned neck. He felt the muscles and the older males' pulse. His heart was beating so rapidly, Sora could practically hear it.

A little longer it was before the silver-haired teen broke their kiss. He pulled the other male close to him. Sora looked up at Riku and noticed his heartbeat hadn't slowed down a bit. Sora couldn't resist.

"Riku, where did you learn to do that?" Sora asked scooting closer into the boys' embrace.

"I've been around." Riku smiled shrugging.

Sora was speechless. Riku had some serious talent. _Why the hell did I enjoy it so much? _Sora asked himself. _Riku will never admit it, but I bet he's pretty disgusted…_

While Sora was in Soraland, Riku glanced down at Sora's pants and smiled. He chuckled throatily and his lips curved upward in a smirk.

"Yeah, I'd say I'm damn good; considering I gave Sora a woody." Riku said laughing.

Sora snapped out of his daydream to quickly glance downward. There he saw a huge bulge protruding from his shorts. Embarrassed, he turned his head away from Riku and looked down into the gleaming ocean.

Riku could sense that Sora was downtrodden and attempted to comfort him.

"Sora…" Riku said. "I'm sorry. It's okay to feel like that… To confess, I have one too…"

Sora looked down and sure enough it was there.

"I thought I was weird."

"You're already weird." Riku said smiling and lightening up the mood. "It's normal to feel that way when someone kisses you."

_Yeah, when the person is someone of the opposite sex and not your best friend!_ Sora argued in his mind.

"But, I'm a guy; you're a guy. Guys aren't supposed to feel like that." Sora responded.

Riku sighed… This wasn't going to be easy.

"If it makes you feel better, I saw a girl's face on your body when I kissed you."

Sora couldn't respond to that one honestly. The only person on Sora's mind _was_ Riku. It was like a stinging sensation hearing this. He should've been thinking about Kairi, but, was thinking of Riku instead.

A little later, they sat in the tree as the sunset on Destiny Island; both thinking about what the other was too afraid to say.

_**Back at the camp grounds**_

Sora was setting up his sleeping area by the coconut tree as Riku and Kairi were clearing the area of debris. After they finished their tasks, they crowded around the campfire eating, roasting marshmallows, and talking.

The joking went on a bit longer before Kairi laid her head on Sora's shoulder. Sora jumped slightly but shrugged it off.

It seemed like everyone was relax--! _That's __**My **__Sora! _The silver-haired teen thought possessively. _Where does she get off touching him?! _Then his own words hit him. _**His**_Sora? _**My **__Sora? _Riku thought._ What's wrong with me?_

Sora looked at his best friend who wore a dour expression on his face.

"Riku," Sora called. "Are you okay?"

"Do you feel sick?" Kairi asked snuggling into Sora some more.

_Oh, I'm sick all right! I'm sick of you!!_

He tried to hold in his anger; he really did… But, alas, he needed to get out of there…

He rose from his seat on the log and proceeded to walk out of the campsite.

"Riku, where are you going?" Sora asked standing up as well.

Riku bent down to pick up a pale.

"To get some water. You know, for the fire?" He said rather coldly.

"I'll go with you." Kairi offered.

"No, Kairi, you stay behind. I'll go with you, Riku." Sora said interjecting.

Riku was halfway down the path before Sora grabbed a bucket and ran after him.

When he finally caught up, he and Riku stopped in front of the ocean.

It was the usual spot. The Paopu tree; the ocean; and sandy shores. It was their spot. Just the two of them…

Riku dipped his bucket into the water while Sora knelt down beside him.

"Riku, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Riku said a little ruder than he meant to.

"Well…" Sora began putting a finger between Riku's two eyes. "Your eyes change a misty colour. That only happens when you're mad or thinking about something." Sora explained.

Riku didn't respond to that. Instead, he gazed out into the ocean. Sora noticed this and took this opportunity to wrap his arms around Riku. Riku tensed slightly but relaxed as the sound of waves and gulls calmed him.

"So, what's wrong?' Sora whispered dangerously close to Riku's ear making the boy shudder with delight.

"My feelings…" Riku said. "They're scattered all over the place… It's as if I don't know my self anymore; as if everything that happened to me was a lie. Even you, Sora… Everything's slipping out of my grasp…"

Sora was taken back by this. He gripped Riku tighter and pulled him closer.

"Riku…" Sora said in a breathless whisper that seemed to float in the air.

"Hm?"

"I'll never leave you…" Sora whispered genuinely.

Riku's heart stopped for approximately nine seconds. He turned his gaze to Sora who was looking down at him smiling.

Riku's misty teal eyes held all of the emotions he was too afraid to express. The ocean-blue eyes of Sora gleamed with untold thoughts. Then, in a whisper…

"I love you, forever…" Sora whispered into Riku's ear.

Riku could've died happily right there.

"I love you too, Sora." Riku confessed softly.

The pair inched closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

They hadn't noticed that someone was watching the entire scene.

Kairi…

As they continued to kiss each other with a thirst that was unquenchable by water, she felt tears start to roll down her cheeks. _'Sora…'_ was what she thought before running back to the campfire.

The two still hadn't noticed her coming and going and continued to lose themselves in one another. As they sat on the sand, they gazed into the moonlight.

A couple minutes later, the couple turned to face each other.

"I love you, Riku." Sora declared looking up at his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Sora…" Riku said affirming the declaration with a kiss.

While they kissed, Sora relaxed into Riku's warm, tender embrace. Then, he realized something… He broke the kiss.

"Hey, you…" Riku said poking Sora in the chest with his index finger. "Why'd you stop?"

"I don't know why, but I feel as though we forgot something…" Sora said in a hushed tone.

Riku saw his chance.

"I think I know what we forgot." Riku said suggestively while moving in to kiss Sora some more.

"Riku! I'm serious!" Sora said pushing the silver-haired boy off of him. "Just think for a minute…"

"Hm…"

"Hmm…"

Then it hit them…

"Kairi!" They both said in unison.

FIN

**Author's Crap:** How was it? The next part will be the KairixSelphie part. I don't know what rating I should make it though... It might take me a while to update on this part. Tell me what I should do. Thanks!


End file.
